Alwana
by Zillah666
Summary: Une jeune fille de notre monde, se rend conte qu'elle n'est pas aussi humaine qu'elle le pensait, son passé lui cache bien des surprises, son père censé être mort surtout ! Chap 5
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur : Bon cette fic je l'ai écrite il y a un petit moment déjà, et je me décide tout justeà la publié, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vaut et j'aimerais beaucoup votre avis, ainsi qu'une correctrice car je me rend bien conte que je fait des faute d'orthographe. Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai mis cette fic dans la catégorie seigneur des anneaux, il y aura plusieurs référence, seul les elfes subsistent dans cette fic, les autres sont morts depuis bien longtemps, désolé au fan de frodon, merry, pipin, aragorn... etc**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Un matin glacial et sombre Maxime parti de chez elle prendre le bus qui la conduirait à son lycée, sa meilleure amie la rejoint à l'arrêt, à peine arriver elle râla pour plusieurs raisons :**

**-Il nous envoie au lycée alors qu'il fait moins 50 !**

**-Arrête de râler ! se plaignit son amie, demain c'est les vacances !**

**-Et toi tu n'as pas froid peut-être ? **

**-Franchement tu n'as pas d'autre fringues, toujours toute en noire, en plus tu es sans doute la fille la plus magnifique du lycée tous les gars te tourne autour, et toi tu les envois boulé l'un après l'autre ! s'exclama son amie qui adorait changé de sujet.**

**-Je ne suis pas une de ses potiches qui attendent le prince charmant et saute au coup du premier garçon qui a une excellente réputation auprès de la demis douzaine de ses exs et dont toute les filles s'excite rien qu'en entendant son nom !**

**-Ecoute, je suis raide dingue du plus beau gars de la terre !**

**Encore un subite changement de sujet s'exaspera Max**

**-Oui tout le monde sais que tu flaches sur Léo Lohnly ! s'exclama Max exaspéré**

**-Non, c'est rien à coté du gars que j'ai vu ! s'exclama celle-ci**

**-Sur qui as tu jeté ton dévolu cette fois ?**

**-Il a un nom bizarre, mais en rentrant du cinémas hier il est venue me voir et m'a demandé comment tu t'appelais !**

**-Tu ne lui as tous de même pas répondus ?**

**Le bus arriva ce qui évita à Alice de répondre elle montèrent, s'assirent et Max s'exclama :**

**-Répond! Tu lui as donné mon prénom ? demanda celle-ci menacante **

**-Oui, dit elle, mais tu l'aurais vu même toi tu aurais craqué ! Il avait de longs cheveux blonds, il avait un baggy et un pull large et des yeux si bleu que j'avais l'impression de me noyer dans l'océan !**

**-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit le sien?**

**-Il doit être étrangers son prénom est bizarre il s'appelle Gamaweros**

**-Ca veut dire Prince des eaux.**

**-Comment tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Alice intrigué**

**-Je suppose que j'ai déjà entendus se prénom !**

**-Ecoute ça peut paraître étrange mais il m'a dit que si tu comprenais ce que voulais dire son prénom il fallait que je te donne ceci !**

**Elle lui tendit une feuille où était écrit une suite de symbole incompréhensible.**

**-Ca ne veut rien dire !**

**Elle fourra le bout de papier dans son sac. Le bus s'arrêta et tout le monde descendit.**

**-Qu'est ce qui t'as dit d'autre le blondinet ?**

**-Quel blondinet ?**

**-Gama quelque chose ! J'ai pas envie de jouer !**

**-Je ne vois pas de qui tu veux parler ! T'as bu ce matin !**

**-Mais…**

**Alice qui avait tout oublié regarda son ami comme si elle était devenue folle. Après un cour moment le visage d'Alice s'illumina Léo venait d'arriver !**

**-Et c'est reparti ! désespéra Maxime**

**Léo avança vers elle, ce qui enchanta Alice au plus au point :**

**-Vous allez bien ? demanda t-il calmement**

**-Pas depuis que tu es là ! s'exclama Maxime**

**-Pourquoi est ce que tu es aussi désagréable avec les gens !**

**-Mais je ne suis désagréable qu'avec les gens que je ne supporte pas, en gros toi et ta bande de frimeur ! **

**-Oui et avec tes amis tu n'est pas désagréable tu es froide, encore pire qu'un roc !**

**-Je préfère être froide que stupide !**

**-Si au lieu de te renfermer chaque fois que quelqu'un t'adresse la parole, tu consentais à l'écouter et à ne pas te fier aux rumeurs qui circulent sur lui !**

**-C'est vrai que tous ce qui circule sur toi est faux !**

**-Et si on parlait de ce qui circule sur toi ! **

**-Comme quoi !**

**-Je ne sais pas, par exemple que si tu ne t'approches pas des garçons c'est parce que tu es lesbienne !**

**La tête de Léo parti sur le coté : Maxime venait de lui donné une claque et parti telle une furie au point que tous le monde s'écarta sur son chemin. La sonnerie retenti et Maxime parti en sport et rejoins Alice qui lui en voulait d'avoir hurler sur Léo :**

**-Tu y as était fort avec lui il était simplement venu dire bonjour !**

**-A moins d'un mètre il n'a pas le droit de s'approcher !**

**-Un peu de silence ! hurla le prof, Pour changer nous allons faire des combats les filles avec les filles, les garçons avec les garçons !**

**Le regard de Léo croisa celui de Maxime et il s'exclama :**

**-Je peux combattre avec Maxime !**

**-Si Maxime est d'accord je ne vois pas de problème**

**-J'accepte !**

**-Chaque équipe se trouve une place je ne veux pas de blessé alors vous y aller mollo compris !**

**Alice se retrouva avec une amie, Maxime et Léo attendirent le signal du prof et se lancèrent dans une lutte acharnée ! Maxime lui mit un coup dans les jambes qui le fit tomber, à ce moment la lutte continua sur le sol, elle maintenu ses épaule au sol mais il roula sur le coté et ce fut lui qui la plaqua mais elle releva presque aussitôt il voulut lui donner un coup de poing mais elle esquiva et fit de même. Alors que tous le monde avait fini de se battre leur lutte faisait encore rage tous le monde encourageait son favoris ! Bien qu'Alice ne savait pas vraiment qui encourager. Max donna un coup dans le ventre de Léo qui se plia et se redressa presque instantanément et voulu lui mettre son poing dans la figure mais il eu un blocage en voyant les yeux de Max d'un gris argenté qui faisait pensée à la lune ; profitant de se moment d'hésitation elle lui attrapé son bras le retourner et le faire tomber et le maintenir à terre. Le prof arriva :**

**-Relâche le ! s'exclama le prof**

**Max recula et toute les filles l'applaudirent pendant que les garçons se moquaient de Léo. **

**-Dit moi Maxime ou as tu appris a te battre ? demanda le prof**

**-Nulle part ! répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires**

**-Et mais c'est ton frère qui t'a appris à te battre ? demanda Alice **

**-Mon frère ! Manquerait plus que ça ! Je sais pas ça doit être la haine que j'ai pour ce mec qui m'a donné de la force !**

**-Mais on aurais dit que vous aviez le même style de combat ! dit Alice alors que Max n'écoutaient même plus**

**Elles se changèrent en vitesse et Max attrapa son sac mais le bout de papier que lui avait donné Alice tomba, elle le ramassa :**

**-Ou t'a trouvé ça, c'est quoi comme langue ?**

**-C'est toi qui me l'as donné et tu le sais très bien ! s'exaspéra Max**

**-Je m'en souviendrai je pense si je te l'avais donné, raisonna Alice **

**-Arrête ça m'amuse pas, t'a même vu le plus beau garçon de la terre ! dit-elle en reprenant les expressions de son amie**

**-Alors-la si j'avais vu un beau mec, crois-moije m'en souviendrais !**

**-Tu ne t'en souviens vraiment pas ?**

**-Me souvenir de quoi ? demanda celle-ci exaspéré **

**-C'est quoi ce bout de papier ? demanda une voix hostile derrière Max, Où t'a trouvé ça ! **

**-Léo je t'ai battu et tu reviens m'emmerder, tu veux que je recommence !**

**-De un je t'ai laissé gagné…, commença t-il**

**-Quelle mauvaise fois ! s'insurgea t-elle**

**-De deux je suis sérieux où t'as trouvé ça ?**

**-Demande à l'amnésique ! répondit-elle**

**Elle parti s'asseoir dans un coin tranquille de la cour et regarda de nouveau le morceau de papier. Quand d'un coup le message se révéla à elle. Il était marqué :**

_Alwana Allez dans une forêt et suivez le chemin qui est tracé dans l'arbre._

**-Mais ça ne veut rien dire ! **

**Elle regarda au loin et se rendit compte qu'elle arrivait de tout en bas de la cour à voir ce qui ce passait au dernier étage de l'immeuble qui se situait au bout de la rue ! **

**Soudain ses yeux la brûlèrent tout était clair chaque détail, trop clair ça devenait flou tout tourné tous les muscles de son corps lui firent atrocement mal. Elle avançait, elle cherchait quelque chose à quoi s'agripper mais ne trouva rien et s'écroula au milieu de la cour !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blable de l'auteuse : **Merci pour vos review, les rars sont à la fin du chapitre. Désolée d'avoir été un peu longue, mais j'ai eu un probléme avec mon ordi, et j'avais tous perdu..., mais maintenant c'est bon les prochain chapitre devraient arrivé plus vite !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 **

**Elle se réveilla à l'infirmerie du lycée sous un boucan infernal qui la rendit presque sourde, mais elle comprit que c'était les conversations de tout le lycée, elle mit ses mains sur ses oreilles et pria pour que le vacarme s'arrête et lorsqu'elle les retira tout était terminé. Mais de nouveau tout tourna, elle ferma les yeux se concentra et sa vue redevint normal. Elle se demanda ce qui lui arrivait et pris la décision d'aller dans les bois, sachant pourtant que cette forêt avait une mauvaise réputation à partir du moment où l'on dépassait la clairière. Plusieurs personnes avaient disparu mystérieusement, mais ce n'est pas cela qui impressionnait Max. Par contre, maintenant qu'elle était allongée dans un lit, elle se demanda pourquoi on l'avait nommé : Alwana. Elle était certaine de l'avoir déjà entendu mais n'arrivait pas à savoir d'où il pouvait venir. L'infirmière arriva et renvoya Max chez elle, en demandant à sa mère de l'emmener voir un médecin. **

**Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin chez elle, elle s'exerça afin de contrôler ses dons pour ne pas qu'elle ait de nouveau le genre de malaise qu'elle avait eu. Elle prit un livre et l'ouvrit, elle le posa à l'opposé d'où elle était et arriva à le lire comme s' il était tout près d'elle. Mais là encore sa vue se brouilla, elle essaya de faire comme avec des jumelles et de régler la distance jusqu'à voir normalement. Elle fit de même avec son ouïe, elle entendit d'abord les voisins du dessous puis l'immeuble et enfin tout le quartier, c'était assourdissant mais elle arriva là aussi à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle voulait faire et entendit parfaitement les voisins. Elle reprit le bout de papier et se demanda ou elle trouverait le chemin qui était tracé dans l'arbre ! Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était épuisée alors elle s'allongea et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Le soir, Alice vint lui apporter les devoirs et elle lui demanda :**

**-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé, tu vas bien ?**

**-Oui je vais bien, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, mentit-elle.**

**-Tu nous as fait flipper ! s'exclama celle-ci.**

**-J'ai eu très mal à la tête, ça ne devrait pas se reproduire normalement…**

**Alice changea alors radicalement de sujet :**

**-Devine !**

**-Je ne sais pas, répondit celle-ci, agacée par l'attitude enfantine de son amie.**

**-Léo… commença Alice.**

**-Quoi Léo ! s'emporta Max.**

**-Il voulait savoir si je voulais me balader dans la clairière avec lui, annonça-t-elle fièrement .**

**-Quand ? demanda-t-elle précipitamment. **

**-Samedi après midi, pourquoi ?**

**Alice regarda bizarrement son amie comme si pour la première fois elle lui cachait quelque chose :**

**-Tu dois y aller aussi ?**

**-Non... enfin… oui je devais me balader !**

**-Toi, dans la clairière je croyais que tu trouvais que cet endroit était fait pour les filles en chaleur qui veulent absolument se trouver un copain ! **

**-Je le pense toujours mais je vais me balader après la clairière !**

**La réaction d'Alice fut immédiate :**

**-Tu veux te faire tuer !**

**-Je sais me défendre ! rétorqua t-elle.**

**-Tu le sais peut-être contre une personne mais contre une bande…**

**Elle regarda alors machinalement sa montre.**

**-Merde ! Ma mère va me tuer ! Faut que j'y aille peut-être à un de ces jours!**

**-C'est ça à plus ! **

**Alice partit, laissant Max à ses pensées. Elle se demanda comment faire pour les éviter... Elle arriva finalement à la conclusion quelle ne le pourrait pas mais elle pouvait y aller sans se faire remarquer, peut-être en passant par un autre chemin. **

**-De toute manière, c'est pas ce connard qui va m'empêcher d'aller où je veux !**

**-Alors tu parles toute seule Morticia ? demanda Marc le frère de Max qui venait de rentrer. **

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?**

**-Oh ! Calme-toi je viens juste prendre des nouvelles…**

**Max et son frère étaient très proches, ils ne s'étaient jamais menti l'un à l'autre, c'est donc pour cela que mentir à son frère lui provoqua un pincement au cœur.**

**-Je vais bien !**

**-Maman t'a fait du mal ?**

**Max baissa les yeux et montra ses bras couverts de bleus.**

**Lorsqu'elle m'a ramené à la maison, elle a pété sa crise comme d'habitude et m'a dit que tout était de ma faute et m'a frappé ! Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que je puisse me défendre contre n'importe qui et pas contre ma propre mère ! **

**-Elle est où maintenant ?**

**-Elle est dans sa chambre, elle pleure pour m'avoir frappé, dit-elle en retenant ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler.**

**-Ecoute, on va s'arranger, dit-il en la prenant dans ces bras, tu vas faire un sac avec des affaires et on va partir !**

**-T'es malin, partir pour aller où ? **

**-Je ne sais pas, mais je ne la supporte plus, si ça continue je vais allez prévenir la police qu'elle nous bat !**

**-Non après il vont me balancer dans un orphelinat, attends tu es majeur tu pourrais prendre un appart et enfin quitter cette détraquée !**

**-Prendre un appart ! Avec quel argent ? demanda-t-il, amère.**

**-On prend l'argent que papa m'a laissé et que j'avais conservé !**

**-Quel argent ?**

**-Avant qu'il ne parte il m'a donné ceci.**

**Elle prit un cadre de son père le retourna, et derrière il y avait une carte, elle remarqua pour la première fois que derrière la carte, il y avait encore cette écriture bizarre et qu'elle comprenait. Il était inscrit : **

_**Si tu as vraiment besoin de cet argent**_

_**Suis le chemin de l'arbre**_

_**Grâce à l'ange !**_

**Un déclic se fit dans son esprit. Elle se retourna brusquement vers son frère, qui haussa un sourcil de surprise. **

**-Marc écoute, je ne peux rien t'expliquer, mais enferme-toi dans ta chambre. Je ne pense pas que ça devrait me prendre trop de temps ! Enfin je l'espère, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.**

**-Attends qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ! questionna-t-il, inquiet.**

**-Je n'en suis pas sûre moi même ! Dépêche-toi, je ne peux rien faire tant que tu es là !**

* * *

**RAR** :

**Luciole** : Merci beaucoup, j'hésitais à la posté, mais bon apparement elle plait alors j'espère que le deuxième chapitre t'as également plut

**Raven-Wind-Wolf-Life**: Lol, ben voilà t'es ma correctrice, au faite pour l'autre c'est parce que je me suis trompé comme la dernière fois, j'ai mélangé les chapitres alors dsl. Merci pour ta longue review !

**Haruka Hinata**: Merci pour ta review !

**Anariel** : Oui elle a été choisi, merci j'espère que la suite te plaira égalment !

**alma77** : Et bien voilà la suite !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Marc sortit et se barricada dans sa chambre, pendant que Max cherchait dans son coffre à bijoux le petit ange que lui avait offert son père. Elle le mit comme lorsqu'elle était petite, elle s'observa dans le miroir, se rappelant le dernier jour où elle avait vu son père. Il devait partir pour un voyage d'affaires et l'avion s'était écrasé…**

**Elle attrapa un blouson, sortit de chez elle, sans faire de bruit. Elle descendit les escaliers et alla vers la forêt. Sur le chemin, elle se demanda si tout ce qu'elle faisait aller mener à quelque chose. Une fois dans la clairière, elle hésita à s'y aventurer, sa réputation lui fit un peu peur, mais elle se souvint de sa mère, et la rage la fit avancer. Elle pensa à l'argent qui leur permettrait de quitter cette femme qu'elle ne considérait plus comme sa mère depuis bien longtemps et sorti un couteau de son sac. Elle avança au hasard dans la forêt, guidée par son instinct, et arriva devant un arbre immense. Elle s'arrêta. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais quelque chose en elle hurlait que c'était là. Elle regarda attentivement le tronc et se félicita intérieurement d'avoir emporté une lampe de poche. Elle scruta de près et là, dans l'écorce, il y avait une fente qui avait exactement la forme de son pendentif. Elle le plaça sur le tronc et alors l'arbre fut entouré d'un halo lumineux. Son pendentif ressorti talors légèrement de l'arbre, elle l'attrapa et un chemin se grava dans l'arbre. Elle posa sa main sur le dessin et se sentit aspirée. Elle ferma les yeux et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, la forêt avait changé. Les arbres étaient plus grands, plus touffus. Il y avait aussi deux formes humaine dans l'ombre, ils ne semblaient pas très âgés. Ils étaient tellement immobiles qu'elle se demanda si ce n'était pas des statues. Elle mit son couteau en avant et marcha lentement sans faire de bruit. Mais les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elle, et avec une surprenante vitesse se ruèrent sur Max, et la menacèrent de leurs arcs.**

**-Qui êtes vous ? demanda l'un.**

**-Je m'appelle Maxime et vous ? dit sarcastiquement Max.**

**-Regarde, elle porte notre symbole…, commença l'autre.**

**-Quel symbole ? demanda-t-elle vainement.**

**-…Menons-la au roi, continua-t-il en l'ignorant.**

**-Je suis devenue invisible sûrement, marmonna-t-elle.**

**-Avancez je vous prie, dit l'autre d'une voix douce.**

**-Comme c'est demandé gentiment ! s'exclama-t-elle ironiquement.**

**Elle avança sous la menace des arcs, jusqu'à la plus magnifique cité qu'elle ait jamais vu. Des murailles la protégeaient, les maisons étaient d'une blancheur immaculée. Elles passa à côté en espérant voir leurs habitants, qui devaient dormir profondément. Le château se dressait fièrement devant eux, il était construit en marbre blanc et des arbres sortaient de certains endroits du château, et tout en haut, une flamme immense éclairait la ville aussi bien qu'en plein jour. Une cascade descendait le long du château. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Au fond de la salle, un homme était assis sur un trône immense. Les deux garçons s'inclinèrent et dirent avec une voix emplie de respect :**

**-Seigneur, nous avons trouvé cette jeune dame dans notre forêt, nous ne savons comment elle a pu y pénétrer !**

**Le roi se leva et regarda Maxime avec une joie sans limite. Elle-même le regarda, sans y croire, et au bout d'un moment, sa voix s'étrangla lorsqu'elle le reconnut :**

**-Papa !**

**-Je répondrai à toute tes questions ma fille, dit le roi les yeux emplis de larmes.**

* * *

**RAR :**

**Luciole** : Voilà j'espère que tu n'as pas les neurones en boullis lol merci pour ta review, et puis bisous à toi !

**Anariel** : Voilà la suite, avec la suite de la suite ! Merci pour ta review !

**pititsly** : Et oui la vie est injuste avec Max et Marc, voilà les suites !

**Raven-Wind-Wolf-Life**: Ok ont fait style aussi que tu n'as pas lu les deux la ? Il arrive le canon, je pense que ton équilibre mental, vas toujours bien , ou du moin n'as pas empiré lol ! Je délire merci pour les corrections !

**alma77** : Et bien je te laisse juge, pour savoir si la suite te plais autant !


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteuse** : Voilà un chapitre supplémentaire, car l'autre est cour je le sais celui là aussi mais je vous promet ou du moin je vais essayer d'enf aire un plus long la prochaine fois !

**Chapitre 4**

**Ils se retirèrent dans une autre salle du château.**

**-Pourquoi es-tu parti, et pourquoi avoir fait croire que tu étais mort !**

**-Je suis parti parce que le royaume des elfes…, commença-t-il.**

**-Le royaume des elfes !**

**-M'appelait, acheva-t-il, et j'ai fait croire que j'étais mort parce que je voyais mal comment vous expliquer que mon royaume me sommait de revenir !**

**-Grâce à ce formidable mensonge, maman est devenu dingue et nous frappe puis va pleurer dans sa chambre !**

**-Elle vous bat, mais elle avait l'air si douce ! **

**-Elle l'était jusqu'à ce que tu partes ! Dans ce splendide royaume ! Et qui était le gars que tu as envoyé à Alice qui l'a subjuguée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en oublie l'existence !**

**-Tu es toujours amie avec Alice, tu l'étais lorsque tu étais petite.**

**-Ne détourne pas la question !**

**-Ce jeune garçon est le fils d'un ami, qui connaît très bien vos coutumes, il se nomme Gamaweros…, dit-il le regard fuyant.**

**-Je suppose que ton vrai nom n'est pas Jacques !**

**-Non en effet, c'est Asolobe ! Ton vrai nom n'est pas Maxime, c'est ce qu'a choisi ta mère, ici tu sera connue sous le nom de Alwana !**

**-Pourrais-je avoir l'argent ?**

**-Pourquoi en as-tu besoin ?**

**-Mon frère veut acheter un appartement, il me prendra avec lui, et nous ne reverrons plus notre mère !**

**-Je te donnerai l'argent pour que tu vives avec ton frère à la condition que tu viennes ici, pour que te soit enseigné les arts de combat des elfes ainsi que son histoire, pour qu'ensuite tu prennes ma place sur le trône !**

**-Quitter mon monde pour venir gouverner des elfes, tu n'as pas un petit peu l'impression que tu me demandes trop d'un coup !**

**Maxime s'énerva après ce père qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis neuf ans et qui lui avouait la vérité en espérant qu'elle resterait calme. Elle se leva et lui hurla d'un ton féroce:**

**-Je ne serai pas une reine, je veux continuer ma petite vie bien tranquille, sans voir un père sensé être mort, qui m'apprend qu'il est roi, et que je suis une elfe! Peux-tu au moins m'expliquer pourquoi tu es parti et la raison précise !**

**-Une guerre a éclaté, entre mon peuple et le peuple des ténèbres !**

**-C'est quoi le peuple des ténèbres ?**

**-C'est l'opposé de mon peuple, des elfes sombres. Des guerres éclatent trop souvent, soupira Asolobe.**

**-Donc tu nous a laissé croire que tu étais mort, et pendant que toute la famille faisait ton deuil, toi tu commandais une armée, et pendant que tes enfants étaient roués de coups, toi tu étais assis sur un trône à donner des ordres à tes fidèles sujets...**

**-Calme-toi ma fille, pour l'instant tu ressembles plus a une Draliak qu'à une elfe !**

**-Draliak, je suppose que c'est l'espèce de peuple des ténèbres contre lequel tu te bats ! **

**-Où sont passées toutes les couleurs que tu portais étant petite, le rose, le bleu et le vert !**

**-Elles sont parties avec toi !**

**La colère l'emporta, elle leva les mains et un vent glacial se leva dans le palais et se dirigea droit vers le roi qui le fit disparaître en un instant. Elle se demanda d'où lui provenait cette force soudaine et ces pouvoirs.**

**-Tu vas te calmer, tu es devenue aussi mauvaise que les Draliaks. Tu n'es pas seule, il n'y a pas que ton bonheur qui compte, celui de mon peuple aussi !**

**-S' il y a bien une chose que ma mère a réussi à me faire comprendre, c'est que je suis seule avec moi-même !**

**-Tu ne l'es plus maintenant, si j'avais su ce qu'elle allait te faire subir, je t'aurais emmené avec moi, tu serais restée douce et gentille !**

**-Et tu crois sérieusement que j'allais abandonner mon frère ?**

**-Je pense pour l'instant que tu devrais te reposer, demain soir tu retourneras chez toi avec l'argent dont tu as besoin.**

**Le Roi appela alors une domestique, qui la conduisit dans une magnifique chambre, elle s'allongea trop énervée pour s'endormir, mais peu à peu, le décor s'estompa et elle sombra dans un sommeil agité.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 **

**Le lendemain matin, elle s'éveilla tôt et vit posée sur une table une robe violette à manches chauve souris.**

**-Hors de question que je porte ça !**

**Une domestique entra et demanda avec douceur :**

**-Voulez-vous vous laver avant de vous présenter à votre père ?**

**-Oui, mais je refuse de porter une robe !**

**-Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous présenter comme ceci, dit-elle en désignant les vêtements sales.**

**Elle attrapa la robe avec dégoût et fit tomber un cercle argenté, elle le ramassa et regarda l'objet avec curiosité.**

**-C'est votre diadème !**

**Elle le reposa sur la table et se dirigea vers la salle de bain que lui avait indiqué la domestique. Elle se lava et mit la robe en vitesse en évitant soigneusement les miroirs. La domestique venait de finir le lit, elle rajusta la robe :**

**-Il faut vous coiffer mademoiselle !**

**-Je ne connais pas vos coiffures elfiques !**

**-Ne vous en faites pas je vais vous coiffer !**

**Elle fit plusieurs tresses à différents endroits de la tête de Maxime, elle en fit trois un peu plus grosses et les rejoignit en une seule derrière sa tête et enfin elle posa le fin diadème sur le haut de son crâne. **

**-Allez voir votre père à présent !**

**Une fois dans la salle du trône, son père l'accueillit avec un sourire bienveillant.**

**-Acceptes-tu ma proposition ?**

**-Je l'accepte à la condition d'avoir l'argent pour mon frère !**

**-Condition acceptée ! répondit-il joyeusement. Au repas de ce soir je te présenterai à notre peuple, sous le nom d' Alwana !**

**-D'accord.**

**-En attendant, tu peux te promener dans les jardins, ou manger quelque chose.**

**-J'ai besoin d'air, je sors !**

**Elle partit et demanda en route le chemin des jardins à une très belle elfe au cheveux d'or :**

**-Tu dois être Alwana ? dit-elle d'une voie cristalline.**

**-Vous êtes ?**

**-Je me nomme Nésoulie, je peux me balader avec toi ?**

**-Qui êtes-vous par rapport à mon père ?**

**-Sa sœur.**

**-Donc ma tante ! Et bien chère tantine, vous êtes libre de faire ce que vous voulez, donc accompagnez-moi ! dit-elle ironiquement.**

**-L'ironie et la froideur ne sont pas monnaie courante chez les elfes !**

**-Je n'en suis qu'une demie !**

**Elles sortirent ensemble, les jardins étaient magnifiques, de nombreux elfes se baladaient. Sa tante lui posait des questions sur ce qu'elle faisait, et ses réponses était sarcastiques, elle pensait ainsi l'énerver et la faire partir mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait elle resta stoïque, ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Au bout d'un moment, elle ne tint plus et lui hurla à la figure :**

**-N'y a t-il rien qui puisse vous énerver !**

**-Si, la traîtrise, dit-elle toujours souriante. Les elfes apprennent dès leur plus jeune age à ne pas montrer leurs accès de rage et de tristesse, pour tristesse tu as réussi, mais en ce qui concerne la rage tu as des progrès à faire !**

**-J'apprendrai en temps voulu ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il y a un endroit ou je pourrais être tranquille dans ce palais ?**

**-Vas à la bibliothèque, à cette heure-ci elle doit être vide !**

**-Et où est la bibliothèque ?**

**Elle lui expliqua rapidement le chemin et rejoignit un groupe d'elfes. Max la trouva facilement et comme Nésoulie lui avait dit elle était vide. Elle flâna à travers les rayonnages, regarda parfois quelque titres de livres écrits en elfique, elle en prit un sur l'histoire du peuple qu'elle lut jusqu'à ce que sa tante vienne la chercher, pour le dîner :**

**-Tous les convives sont arrivés !**

**Alwana n'osait plus rien dire, d'ici quelque instants, elle allait se retrouver devant une foule d'elfes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Nésoulie qui avait probablement senti l'inquiétude de sa nièce la rassura. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la salle, tous les invités se levèrent. Nésoulie alla prendre place à la gauche du Roi et Max à la droite, tout le monde restait debout attendant que le Roi présente sa fille :**

**-Mes cher amis, dit le Roi avec joie, je tiens à vous présenter Alwana, la future Reine de ce royaume, grâce à elle le royaume de la forêt, qui a déjà était uni à celui du vent et du feu, sera uni à celui de l'eau !**

**Elle allait violemment protester lorsqu'elle vit qu'il y avait trois autres têtes couronnées, avec leur fille ou leur fils et leur Dame. Le Roi continua un moment le discours, puis tout le monde se rassit, et l'on apporta les plats. Alwana dit à son père en remuant à peine les lèvres :**

**-C'est quoi cette histoire de mariage !**

**-Je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure !**

**-C'est lequel mon futur mari !**

**-Sur la droite de la table, il s'appelle Gamaweros.**

**Elle chercha un instant à coté du Roi de droite et le vit Alice n'avait pas menti, il était vraiment beau. Il tourna le regard vers elle au même moment, elle baissa les yeux et continua à manger sans lui jeter le moindre regard bien qu'elle le sentait parfois sur elle. A la fin du repas le père de Max se leva et annonça le bal, apparemment tout le monde attendait ça avec impatience. Ils se levèrent et se mirent par deux, puis se dirigèrent tous dans une salle perpendiculaire à l'autre, un orchestre commença à jouer une douce mélodie, tous dansèrent. Max, elle, alla s'asseoir dans le fond de la salle, elle regardait les couples progresser sur la piste, tout un coup une voix moqueuse près d'elle s'exclama :**

**-Maxime en robe, rien que pour ça je suis content d'être venu ! **

**-Léo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! s'exclama-t-elle avec rage. **

**-Si j'avais su que c'était toi Alwana, j'aurais conseillé au roi de prendre une chienne comme princesse !**

**-Ne me dis pas que tu es un elfe, ils sont censés être beaux !**

**-Je ne suis pas un elfe !**

**-Si il en était un, nous aurions dans notre peuple des problèmes, dit Nésoulie.**

**-Dame Nésoulie, heureux de vous voir, dit-il en lui faisant un baisemain.**

**-Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ?**

**-A mon grand regret ! s'exclamèrent en même temps les deux ennemis.**

**-Il est dans le même lycée que moi ! On s'est toujours détestés !**

**-TU ma toujours détesté, je n'ai absolument rien contre toi, s'exclama-t-il faussement indigné.**

**-Que fait-il ici ?**

**-Certains humains naissent avec des pouvoirs elfiques, nous leur apprenons à s'en servir, et ils nous rejoignent.**

**-C'est pour ça que nous avons la même technique de combat !**

**-Oui, mais je suis plus forte !**

**-Au fait Alwana, j'ai entendu ce que tu disais à ton père tout à l'heure pendant le dîner,.Ecoute il faut que tu acceptes, Gamaweros est un très bon parti et ça scellerait enfin l'union entre tous les différents éléments des elfes !**

**-D'ou je viens, ça fait longtemps que l'époque des mariages arrangés est révolue ! De plus je n'ai que 15 ans !**

**-As-tu la moindre idée de l'âge de ton père ? demanda Nésoulie. **

**-40 ans?**

**-Tu en est loin, il a exactement 573 ans !**

**-Les elfes sont immortels !**

**-Plus ou moins !**

**-Et il a quel âge Gamaweros !**

**-73 ans, répondit le concerné.**

**Alwana leva la tête, elle se sentit fondre de l'intérieur, Gamaweros se tenait devant elle. Elle répondit avec difficulté :**

**-Tu en fais 50 de moins...**

**Nésoulie regarda alors très sérieusement sa nièce et lui demanda :**

**-Serais-tu par hasard engagée avec quelqu'un de ton peuple ?**

**A cette seule phrase Léo explosa de rire, Max lui jeta un regard furieux et, alors que sa tante et Gamaweros le regardaient avec surprise:**

**-Elle ! L'avez-vous seulement vue lorsqu'elle est habillée normalement ! dit-il hilare. Elle a autant de couleur qu'une nuit sans lune et dès qu'un garçon s'approche d'elle à moins d'un mètre, il se fait fusiller du regard et insulter, le dernier gars qui a essayé de lui proposer de sortir avec lui s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital !**

**A présent, il s'étouffait presque de rire. Alwana se leva et mit une claque à Léo qui s'arrêta immédiatement de rire. Elle partit ensuite vers les jardins, Léo la regarda furieusement en se frottant la joue :**

**-Voilà pourquoi personne ne s'approche d'elle !**

**-Tu l'a cherché, lui dit Nésoulie, Ca dure depuis combien de temps ces continuelles querelles ?**

**-Depuis que l'on se connaît c'est à dire, 8 ans ! Je vous souhaite bien du courage si vous devez vous marier avec elle ! dit-il en regardant Gamaweros, C'est une sauvage !**

**-Tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est une énorme tristesse ! Et un puissant caractère ! dit pensivement Gamaweros, Je vais aller voir si elle va bien.**

**Il s'éloigna vers les jardins à grands pas.**

**-Il est amoureux d'elle ! dit Nésoulie.**

**-Comment le savez-vous ? Ca fait à peine 2 minutes qu'ils se sont vus !**

**-Je connais Gamaweros depuis qu'il est tout petit, et c'est la première fois que je vois cette étincelle dans ses yeux !**

**-Paix à son âme ! Nombreux se sont brûlés les ailes en l'approchant trop près !**

**-Tu es bien placé pour le savoir Léo, dit-elle malicieusement avant de partir.**

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews : **Raven-Wind-Wolf-Life** ,** Anariel** et** Luciole **; désolé mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre, merci beaucoup beaucoup quand même bises à vous trois, et aux lecteurs qui n'en laisse pas. 


End file.
